


On Stranger Tides

by ha5rika



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Top Jensen Ackles, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha5rika/pseuds/ha5rika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wakes up naked, blindfolded and bound and at the mercy of Pirate Captain Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Stranger Tides

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for the amazing tina_j2. This was her prompt: "Rich!pretty!Jensen kidnapped by pirate-captain!Jared and brought to his quarters nude and bound. He expects the captain to do unspeakable things to him but, what he did not expect was the best blowjob of his life and the pirate to manhandle him onto bed and fuck himself on Jensen's cock."  
> Now, I obviously altered a few things in the fic. I hope she still likes it. I'm not really good at writing porn and I hope this is good enough.  
> Go check out her tumblr at tinaj2.tumblr.com. She takes top!Jensen/Dean prompts and writes this amazing trailer park!verse. Check out her verse and give her some love.

 

Jensen’s head felt thick with sleep, almost as if he had been drugged. His mind drifted in the murky waters between sleep and consciousness. He didn’t want to wake up. He just wanted to roll over and go back to sleep. So, he did just that.

Except when he tried to roll over he found out that he couldn’t.

His hands were tied to something above his head and his legs were spread and bound. Cold panic settled in Jensen’s chest when he realized that he couldn’t move and any lingering traces of sleep flew out of the window. Jensen tried to open his eyes and realized that he was blindfolded. Fuck.

“Coming back to the land of the living now, are we, darling?” a smooth, sultry voice whispered somewhere close to him. Jensen’s breath hitched and he froze. He was in _so_ much trouble.

Jensen’s captor ran his index finger over Jensen’s exposed chest, almost reverently. It was then that Jensen realized he was not only blindfolded and bound but also naked. His stomach tightened in fear and anticipation.

“I’ve been waiting for you to wake up, pretty boy,” his captor said. Jensen involuntarily shivered when a finger caressed his abs.

“Who the fuck are you?” Jensen gave himself points for keeping his voice steady.

“You can call me Jared. I’m the captain of the ship that raided the one you were travelling in.”

Jensen’s heart beat faster. He was beginning to have an idea where this was going. “You are a fucking pirate,” he stated, fear griping his heart. “What do you want from me?”

“You, dearie,” Jared said in a pleasant voice, “are my prize. I claimed you when my crew decided to split the loot.”

Jensen began his struggles anew. He pulled at his restraints, in vain, and tried to twist his body away from Jared’s touch. “I am not yours to claim,” he hissed.

A heavy hand settled over his chest and a cool knife touched his throat. Jensen stilled instantly. “Calm down. I don’t want to hurt you but, I will,” Jared whispered, his breath hot in Jensen’s ear. Against his wishes, Jensen felt his body responding to the sultry voice.

“I will remove the knife,” Jared continued. “Do you promise to be good? ‘Cause if you aren’t, I can make this _very_ hard for. You don’t want that, do you, pretty boy?”

Jensen mutely shook his head.

“Good,” Jared purred, his fingers moving to rub over Jensen’s nipples. “You promise to be good?” Jensen nodded, trying hard not to buck into the hand that was teasing his nipple. He couldn’t give his captor the satisfaction of knowing how he was affecting Jensen.

Jared removed the knife from Jensen’s throat. He felt long fingers slip into his short, cropped hair, massaging his temples slightly before pulling off the silk blindfold.

Jensen squinted his eyes against the glare of the overhead lamp. And there was only one lamp in the room, casting a dim glow over the room and leaving the corners of the room in shadows. Jensen took a quick note of his surroundings to see if there was anything that could aid his escape. There were gun powder barrels, wooden crates, a ratty wooden stool, a hammock that hung in one corner of the room and nothing else. The bed was in the centre of the room and there was nothing sharp or useful nearby with which Jensen could free himself of his bindings. The wooden floorboards and walls looked sturdy and there was only a single – locked – door leading out of the room.

Jensen heard a low rumbling chuckle above him. He tore his eyes away from the door and got his first full view of his captor. The pirate – Jared – was wearing a brown sleeveless vest over a white linen shirt. His long legs were covered in grey breeches, the prominent bulge of his erection visible through them. The pirate was tall with broad chest and bulging muscles. He had a handsome face and longish brown hair that looked soft to the touch. Jared laughed again when he noticed Jensen looking him over.

“Oh, we’re goin’ to have so much fun, darlin’,” he drawled, his fingers moving to the leather belt that looped around his thin waist.

“No, let me go!” Jensen pulled at the bindings on his hand once more to demonstrate his point.

“You are not going anywhere, until I say so,” Jared said, his eyes hungrily roaming over Jensen’s naked and vulnerable body. He removed his belt and let it fall to the ground.

Jared’s eyes returned to Jensen’s. “You can give up your hopes of escape. No one is coming for you. And you are not getting out of those bindings.”

“I’ll fight you,” Jensen spat out.

“You are the one tied up,” Jared said, with an indulgent smile, as if he was speaking to a child.

“I’ll scream.”

“Scream all you want, pretty,” Jared said. “You are on my ship. No one here will help you. In fact, if they hear you scream, they’ll all want to have a piece of you. Do you want that?”

That thought made Jensen’s blood run cold and his mouth closed with an audible snap. No, he didn’t want to be used by a gang of pirates. He’d prefer it if his body was used by no one.

“That’s what I thought,” Jared said, the infuriating smile still in place. “It’s for the good too. I don’t share well.” The last part was growled out and despite himself, shivers racked through Jensen’s body.

“Look, you don’t have to do this,” Jensen tried to reason. “I have gold. I can get you as much as you want. Please let me go. I won’t speak of this.”

Jared threw his head back and laughed. “Which gold are you talking about? The gold on your ship? My men are probably swimming in it right now.”

Jared pulled out a gun from a strap that was looped around his waist. He showed it once to Jensen in warning before putting it on the stool. He did the same with his sword and knife before pulling out the strap and letting it fall to the ground.

“You are under my mercy now,” he told Jensen. “It would do you good to do as I say. This will be much easier for you if you do.” He walked away from the bed that Jensen was lying on, towards one of the crates, toeing off his dirty leather boots on the way. When he reached the crate, Jared picked up something from it and moved back into the light. Jared was holding a shiny, black flogger, the leather straps dangling from his hand.

“Such a pretty toy for such a pretty boy,” Jared sing-songed, brushing the tips of the straps over Jensen’s abdomen, dangerously close to his cock. Jensen fought to stay still and not squirm away. He wasn’t sure if fighting Jared was the best thing to do right now.

“I really want to use this on you. But, I’m in a bit of a hurry, right now,” Jared said, looking genuinely sad, even as he palmed his crotch. “Maybe at some point tonight, I’ll get to use this on you. And if you are a good boy, I’ll even let you come.”

Jensen’s eyes turned into saucers and he vigorously shook his head. “No, you can’t do this to me. I won’t let you.”

Apparently, Jensen had used up all of Jared’s patience because Jared lunged forward and grabbed the hair at the base of Jensen’s skull. “You don’t let me do anything. You are my toy now and you are going to do as _I_ say. Are we clear?”

“Please,” Jensen whimpered.

“Beg me. I like it.”

Jared let go of Jensen hair and put the flogger on the stool. Then, he turned to Jensen and began to undo the buttons on his pants. Jared wasn’t wearing any underwear and his cock sprung free as soon as Jared had undone the last button. The monster of a cock was long, thick, the head an angry red and leaking pre-come.

Jensen gulped at the thought of that cock forcing its way into him. He had been with men but he was never the receiving partner. He was sure that Jared’s monster cock was going to rip his virgin ass apart. Jensen’s throat dried up as he began to struggle again.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Jensen asked helplessly.

“A pretty thing like you, travelling across such dangerous waters, should know the dangers that lie within it. No pirate worth his salt is going to let you go.” Jared had completely pulled off his breeches and had moved to kneel between Jensen’s spread legs. Jensen shut his eyes, dreading what would come next.

Since his eyes were shut, Jensen hadn’t expected the warm mouth that descended on his half-hard cock. Jensen’s hips bucked into the inviting warmth of their own accord and a warning hand came down his hips, keeping him in place.

This was… unexpected. Jensen had expected Jared to take his own pleasure from Jensen’s body and leave him. But, the way Jared was sucking and moaning around his cock, you’d think _he_ was the one getting the blowjob.

Jared began to suck on Jensen’s cock, running his tongue on the underside of the shaft, until it was hard and erect, curving towards Jensen’s abdomen. Jared pulled off of Jensen’s cock with an obscenely loud pop and turned his head to the side, nuzzling into the shaft, peppering feather-light, teasing kisses to the length of it.

From his place at the headboard, where he was digging his fingernails into his palm to keep himself from moaning, Jensen could hear Jared saying, “Such a pretty cock, made just for me. I’ll take good care of you, sweetheart.” Jared seemed to be talking more to Jensen’s cock than Jensen himself and Jensen’s confusion about the pirate’s motives grew.

Jared continued licking at the shaft, paying special attention to the thick pulsing vein on the underside until Jensen moaned out loud. “Yeah, that’s it, dearie. Let those sounds out. I wanna hear them. Don’t hold ‘em back.”

“Nnngghh…” was the only response Jensen could muster when Jared took just the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked _hard_. Jensen lifted his head up to see Jared’s cheeks hollowing out as he sucked at the mushroom head. He wished his hands weren’t tied up so he could grab onto Jared’s head and push more of his length into that wet, warm mouth. But, Jared was running the show. He would do what he wanted to with Jensen.

Jared pushed his tongue into the slit, collecting the pre-come pooling there and then moved to the sensitive bundle of nerves on the underside of the head. His other hand moved to massage Jensen’s balls, drawing high keening noises out of Jensen. Jensen couldn’t hold himself any longer and bucked his hips into Jared’s mouth, chocking on a groan.

Jared pulled off with a cough when Jensen’s cock hit the back of his throat. “Getting too eager, are we?” he asked in a fucked out voice, wiping his shiny, swollen, pink lips with the back of one hand. “If you come before I tell you to, there will be hell to pay.” The warning in those words was clear as day and a chill ran down Jensen’s spine at the thought of what the punishment would be. So far, he was enjoying the things the pirate was doing to him. But, there was no guarantee that things would be the same.

Jared went down on his cock again, this time enthusiastically sucking, licking and bobbing on Jensen’s dick, putting on a show that would make a street whore blush. He groaned at every burst of pre-come in his mouth, his hand that was not holding Jensen going under Jared as he wrapped it around his own dick. Jensen himself had given up trying to stop the groans and moans that Jared sucked out of him.

He let out a groan that ran out of air before it started as Jared swallowed his dick to the hilt. Jared sucked the best he could with his throat filled with Jensen’s cock. But, that little was enough to almost make Jensen lose his shit. “Gonna come! Jared!”

Jared pulled off of Jensen’s cock and wrapped a hand around the base of Jensen’s dick to stop him from reaching his climax. Jensen groaned in frustration.

“You don’t get to come until I say so,” Jared repeated. The pirate seemed to realize that the pleasure was too much for Jensen to handle without coming so he bent over the edge of the bed and picked up a cock ring from under the bed. Jensen wondered, not for the first time, if the pirate had the whole night planned out. There was no doubt in his mind that it would be a long night. When Jared snapped the cock ring on Jensen’s shaft, Jensen threw his head back in frustration.

“Don’t forget that you are my toy. You are here to please me. Not the other way around.”

Jensen’s eyes widened at Jared’s words. He saw Jared shift and was sure that this was it. He was going to get fucked raw, without even any preparation. Jensen shut his eyes anticipating the unbearable pain that he was sure would follow.

Once again, he was surprised when a warm, tight heat enveloped his cock. Jensen’s world turned white behind his eyelids for a few agonizing moments and he was sure that if it weren’t for the cock ring, he would have blown his load already.

Jensen opened his eyes to find Jared above him, working himself onto Jensen’s cock. The sight of his cock disappearing into Jared’s tight hole as Jared’s rim stretched around his thickness was too much for Jensen to handle. Distantly, Jensen wondered how Jared had prepped himself so quickly. He found the answer when he saw a used butt plug sitting innocently beside his hip. Jensen let out a loud, drawn out moan at the thought of Jared plugging his asshole so that he could simply sink onto Jensen’s cock.

When Jensen’s cock had bottomed out and Jared was fully seated, straddling Jensen’s hips, Jared paused to take a few deep breaths as his body adjusted to Jensen’s girth. Jared leaned forward and both men groaned at the change in angle. One of Jared’s hands went to Jensen’s which were tied up above Jensen’s head and his fingers entangled with Jensen’s. The other moved to caress Jensen’s ribs and chest.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Jared panted out. “Don’t try to bite or I will be forced to gag you. As much as I would love to see those pretty, pink lips stretched around a gag, I’m kinda occupied right now.” Jared gave his hips an experimental twist and Jensen’s eyes rolled back in their sockets. Jensen nodded his head once, silently telling Jared that he understood.

Jared leaned in and captured Jensen’s mouth in a searing, hungry, possessive kiss. It wasn’t sweet or soft but, claiming and hard. Jared pried Jensen’s lips open with his lips and tongue and dived in, fucking his tongue into Jensen’s mouth. It was messy and full of tongue and teeth clashing but, Jensen loved it. He moaned into Jared’s mouth and tried to respond with his tongue but, Jared would have none of it. He bit on Jensen’s lower lip, a warning and a promise rolled into one.

Jensen felt like all his nerves were on fire, each nerve ending lighting up like a million watt bulb, as sparks burst behind his eyelids. Every inch of skin that Jared touched burning up with white hot desire. He couldn’t stop his moans even if he tried and honestly, Jensen didn’t want to try. He wanted to give up and just let Jared have all of him.

Jensen bucked his hips up and Jared moaned into his mouth when Jensen’s cock moved inside him. “God, you feel so good. Filling me up so good, baby. I love having you inside me, feeling your cock inside me. Gonna come for me, pretty boy? Gonna fill me up with your come?”

“God, Jared!” Jensen moaned helplessly as he tried to move his cock. But, Jared was pushing into him with all his weight and Jensen could do nothing but lie on the bed and wait for Jared to show some mercy on him.

“Your wife ever makes you feel like this?” Jared asked, his fingers moving over the gold band Jensen was wearing on his left hand ring finger. “Anyone ever make you feel like this?”

“No, never,” Jensen answered honestly. “Only you.”

Jared hummed and began to nibble kisses on Jensen’s jaw. “Jared, move,” Jensen said, his voice rough with arousal.

“Ask me nicely,” Jared whispered into his ear before biting down on the lobe.

“Oh, God! Jared, please move. I gotta… please!”

“That will do, I guess,” Jared said. He sat up straighter over Jensen, got his knees underneath him and rose almost completely off Jensen’s cock, with just the tip buried in him, only to slam back down.

Jensen groaned just as Jared threw his head back and screamed. Jared set up a quick rhythm after that, angling himself to stimulate his prostate with every thrust. They were both too worked up to last long. Jensen might have come already if it weren’t for the cock ring keeping him from reaching orgasm. Jared didn’t seem to be too far off either. He was still wearing the shirt and the vest but Jensen could see the flush on his face and the sweat beading on his forehead.

Jared put a hand on his cock and began to jerk himself as he rode Jensen’s length like his life depended on it. Broken moans tore out of Jared’s throat as he grew too tired to draw enough air to make the sounds. Jensen knew Jared was close. He didn’t want to be left behind.

“Jared, gotta come, please,” Jensen pleaded. Jared slowed the hand that was on his cock and looked at Jensen.

“Beg me,” Jared panted.

Jensen’s cock was as hard as nails inside Jared and his balls were full and heavy with pent up desire. He was strung out and on edge and felt like even the slightest breeze could break him to pieces. He felt like he would _die_ if he didn’t come. So, yeah, Jensen had no qualms about begging.

“Please, Jared. Fuck, let me come. I’ll do fucking anything. Please, I gotta come. Can I come? Please?” Jensen whimpered. His voice was so raw and fucked out that Jensen was surprised he could even make coherent sounds. He hoped Jared understood him because, fucking hell! He has to come, like, fucking yesterday.

“That’s my pretty boy,” Jared praised as he lifted himself off Jensen’s cock and held himself up and worked open the cock ring. Jensen could see that Jared was just as desperate and strung out in the shivering hands and quivering thigh muscles.

When the cock ring came loose and Jared slammed himself back down on Jensen’s cock, both of them groaned loudly. Jensen wanted to hold Jared’s hips as he fucked his cock into the tight heat his hole offered. But, his hands were still tied up and all Jensen could do was try to meet Jared’s downward thrusts the best he could and draw his pleasure from that.

“Tell me you are mine,” Jared growled out. He stopped his bouncing on Jensen’s dick and began to roll his hips instead. “Tell me you are mine.”

“Yours!” Jensen gasped out and Jared groaned loudly. “All yours, Jared. I’m yours.”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Jared rambled, riding Jensen again while furiously fisting his cock. “So good for me, baby. Fuck that pretty cock into me. Come on, sweetheart, come in me. Fill my hole up with your come.”

Jensen screamed as his orgasm tore through him, blinding him in its intensity and shutting his brain with its force. The scream turned into a long drawn out moan as Jared milked every single drop of come from Jensen’s cock as he continued to ride Jensen’s dick. Jared leaned forward, a hand still on his cock; the other fisted into Jensen’s hair and latched onto the point where Jensen’s neck met his shoulder.

Jensen whimpered as the pleasure bordered on pain but Jared continued to ride Jensen’s oversensitive and mostly hard dick. Jared continued to suck a mark on his neck and when he reached his climax, bit into Jensen’s flesh, creating a bruise that probably wouldn’t fade for days to come. Jared continued to ride Jensen’s dick through his orgasm as strand after strand of Jared’s come coated Jensen’s chest and stomach, _marking him as Jared’s_.

That thought, combined with the continued stimulation of his cock and the sensitive point on his neck, tore another orgasm out of Jensen. Jensen blacked out for a while even though he didn’t manage to come and when he woke up, Jared was peppering kisses on Jensen’s chest.

“Hey,” Jared whispered in a hoarse voice.

“Hey,” Jensen answered eloquently.

“Not too much, was it?” Jared asked, sounding nervous for the first time since the night began. Jensen frowned and it took a moment for him to realize that Jared was no longer in character. Well, Jensen always had more trouble shaking off his character, anyway.

“No, not too much… I love you,” Jensen blurted out. He couldn’t help it. Jensen felt like a high school boy talking to his crush for the first time when he was around Jared. And when Jared did things like this and gave Jensen mind-blowing orgasms, Jensen thought he was allowed to be a little sappy.

Jared smiled fondly at him. “I love you too. You like the setup?” he asked with childish excitement.

“Costumes is going to be pissed when they find out that you ruined Depp’s costume.”

“Well, shouldn’t being the director’s husband give me some special privileges?” Jared pushed himself off Jensen’s chest and began to untie Jensen’s wrists, massaging each one carefully to restore the circulation back in them. Jensen noticed that his legs were already untied.

“I think giving you free reign on the set counts as special privileges,” Jensen observed. He was too blissed out to care about anyone walking in on them.

Jared hummed and rolled off Jensen’s chest to snuggle into his side, pillowing his head on Jensen’s chest. Not for the first time, Jensen marveled at how well Jared fit by his side even though he was taller than Jensen. It had been that way since Supernatural.

“Not that I don’t appreciate it,” Jensen said, “but, what’s with the whole abducting me in my sleep thing?”

“You were too tired and tense due to the filming. Figured you could use a break,” Jared said easily. Though Jensen was tied up and acted like he was afraid, he never was. He trusted Jared and from the moment he had heard Jared’s voice, after waking up, he began to enjoy the role play. He could easily have used their safeword at any moment if things got too much for him. But, he knew that Jared would never take things that far.

“We should probably move before someone sees us,” Jensen said, but made no move to get up, his hand absently moving to his abdomen. Jared, ever the thoughtful lover, had cleaned the come off Jensen’s chest before it got crusty.

“Relax, Jen,” Jared said sleepily. “We are the only ones on the set and its past midnight.”

“We can’t let anyone see us like this,” Jensen said. “They might get the impression that I’m the bottom.”

Jared, who was still clothed from the waist up, was looking at him wide-eyed. “Ass!” he said, playfully smacking Jensen’s chest.

“Yeah, my cock in yours,” Jensen answered. His fingers wandered lower along Jared’s back, slipping into his ass crack and circling the rim of his hole, which was still open and dripping with Jensen’s come.

“Think you are ready to go another round, old man?” Jared asked, smirking.

“How do you feel about being a pirate in the hands of a sea monster… with tentacles?”

fin


End file.
